lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Orion the Water Dragon
Orion the Water Dragon As Orion swims in the deepest depths of Planet Supreme, powerful waves form, powerful water currents run rampant, and Hurricanes are the norm. Background Orion is the first water dragon. All his life, he had been hiding from the powerful predators which lurk in the depths of the water area. Now that he is fully-grown, Orion shares his area with the Elemental Hydra, after losing to it in a massive battle. Appearance Orion is a giant, serpentine dragon, with red eyes and cobra-like head. It has teeth adorning the sides of its mouth, making it far more devastating. Its scales are noticeably larger than the other dragons, covering a larger surface area. Natural Ability Orion, having lived in the depths of the ocean of Planet Supreme, has grown to adapt to the incredible Water Pressure, and has become immune to most forms of Physical Attack, making him far harder to damage. Strength: Orion managed to snap and break the Elemental Hydra’s neck with ease with its jaws, and its tail smack sent it flying for 1000 miles in the water. Speed: Orion is far faster than the Elemental Hydra, appearing at the spot the Elemental Hydra was knocked to the moment it was hit. Outside its element however, it is slower than the other dragons. Durability: Its hide is the Second-hardest to penetrate out of the 5 Dragons, the first being Cystan. It’s resistance to electricity is very high, but its resistance to heat is relatively lower. Power Level: Orion’s power is nigh-infinite, just like the other dragons. Powers and Abilities It is an extremely powerful Dragon, having lived in the water for ages, it has become absurdly powerful. Dragon Lord: Being a Dragon Lord, its physical stats are extremely large compared to its power level. Dragon Hides: It has thick and powerful Dragon Hides, which are extremely thick and hard, almost impossible to destroy. This makes the dragon incredibly immune to energy, physical and heat related attacks. It also deflects radiation and whatnot. The Elemental Hydra was incapable of getting past its hides, only barely doing so after activating its Elemental Armour. Regeneration: Its regeneration rate is quite slow, being similar to regular humans. However, its extreme durability and Dragon Hides compensates this. Its Energy, however, regenerates at fast rates, making it nearly impossible to tire the Dragon out. Biological Immunity: It is immune to most, if not all forms of biological attacks, and is able to adapt to attacks it has succumbed to before, making it far stronger and harder to kill. Hax Immunity: Heralding from Planet Supreme, it is immune to most forms of hax, including Time Stop and absorption. Elemental Manipulation: It has complete, abject manipulation of its own element, sometimes capable of using the enemy’s auras and whatnot against himself. Orion is capable of freezing the water around the enemy, trapping him in a wall of near-unbreakable ice, or vastly slowing his motions. Mythical Legend: Being a Mythical Legend(as all dragons are), it is the subject of awe for most other creatures, and is noticeably wiser. Slippery Agility: As a Dragon, it has slippery-like Agility, being hard to grasp and hit, avoiding attacks with the utmost of ease despite its size. Elemental Claws: Its claws can be enhanced to extreme levels with their energy, the power of this ability allows the dragons to be able to casually to penetrate the Elemental Hydra’s hide like Trunk’s Sword through Frieza, though it is barely capable of damaging the other Dragon Lords. Orion does it through enhancing his claws with extremely dense shards of Ice, combined with circulating water to deal extra damage. Techniques Frozen Arctic: Orion freezes the water around the opponent’s joints, and reduce their blood flow, making them far easier to defeat and kill. Frozen Death: Orion freezes the enemy’s body entirely, and then shatters it with extreme speeds. This often destroys most non-regenerating foes. Absolute Zero: Orion drops the temperature far below Absolute Zero, entering the Quantum Physics range. This slows down the enemy’s regeneration to the point where it is unable to do so, also causing the enemy’s movement speed to slow down greatly. Pressure Tomb: Orion materializes extreme amounts of water and increases its density to incredible amounts, creating an immense pressure which would break apart the hides of most creatures. When used with Absolute Zero, the Water resistance becomes impossibly high, causing the enemy to be unable to move. Hurricane: The water starts kicking up, and massive currents spin the enemy around at extreme speeds, where they are then struck by Orion’s tail. Icy Armour: He freezes compressed water, forming an incredibly dense and hard layer of armour on top of his scales, and sharpens the different spikes on his body. This causes large amounts of damage to the opponent when Orion coils around it. Rapidfire Water/Ice Cannon: Materializing incredible amounts of water/ice, Orion sends barrages of water/ice balls at the enemy, which breaks through their thick hides. Condensed Water Spray: Condensing the water like a hose, Orion fires an intense burst of water which acts like a laser, cutting through the target. Category:Pages added by Geti186 Category:Planet Supreme Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles